El pañuelo
by PukitChan
Summary: Desde el primer momento, eso fue que lo Victor vio: De seda azul, con lunares, cuidadosamente colocado en su bolsillo derecho y balanceándose al mismo tiempo que sus caderas. Aquello no podía ser otra cosa que una descarada confesión, ¿verdad?


**El maravilloso universo de Yuri On Ice pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras. Yo solo escribo esto para burlarme de las locuras extremistas del fandom. Por favor, fandom de YOI, nunca mueras.  
Nada más y nada menos. **

**Personajes:** Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Katsuki.

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.

 **Advertencias: Relación homosexual/Universo Alterno/Cositas muchas, clichés varios y chistes malos.** Esta es una historia que narra una descarada relación entre dos hombres, malas palabras, doble sentido, un humor retorcido y un final que podría crearte un trauma si no eres adepto a este tipo de lecturas. Si has entrado aquí por alguna clase de error fatídico, ruego que abandones esta lectura. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 _Dedicado con mucho cariño al fandom.  
Sois los mejores, por favor, sigan haciéndome reír._

* * *

 **El pañuelo**

Por:

PukitChan

 _Desde el primer momento, eso fue que lo Victor vio:_

 _De seda azul, con lunares, cuidadosamente colocado en su bolsillo derecho y balanceándose al mismo tiempo que sus caderas. Aquello no podía ser otra cosa que una descarada confesión, ¿verdad?_

 **I**

 **El momento**

La pasarela, que finalmente había terminado, había sido un éxito inmediato. No solo por los increíbles y extraordinarios diseños que esa noche fueron presentados, sino también por los tres modelos, que a partir de ese momento, serían los más aclamados de la industria: Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Katsuki y, por supuesto, él: Victor Nikiforov.

El cómo Yuri Katsuki había terminado allí, recorriendo la misma pasarela que él, era un misterio que no había quedado claro hasta el momento en el que los vistieron con trajes coordinados, y tuvieron que caminar juntos.

El público había guardado un maravilloso silencio proveniente de la fascinación. Manos entrelazadas, labios brillantes y sonrisas provocativas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese joven modelo, que apenas había iniciado su carrera, tuviese tanta química con él? ¿Quién habría pensado que Yuri Katsuki, a mitad de su recorrido, en medio de fotografías y aplausos, miraría a Victor con esa sensual expresión y se mordería los labios antes de guiñar un ojo con aquella inocente desfachatez?

Nadie, ni siquiera él, lo había visto tan desenvuelto, tan fascinante, tan… _hermoso._ Porque si era sincero consigo mismo, Victor no tenía otra palabra para describirlo. Yuri Katsuki era hermoso. Y también, era el mismo que había desaparecido en cuanto la pasarela había terminado, dejando a los reporteros malhumorados y a él frustrado. Sin embargo, Victor aún no se rendía: Yuri tenía que aparecer en la fiesta celebrada tras el evento sí o sí.

Y ahí sería cuando finalmente conseguiría capturarlo.

 _Porque Yuri Katsuki volvería a estar entre sus brazos._

* * *

 **II**

 **La música**

Alguien, quién sabe quién, había decidido que la voz de Madonna cantando _Vogue_ era la mejor manera de comenzar la caótica noche, luego de que las primeras bebidas fueran servidas. Si bien la elección no le molestaba, no dejaba de parecerle un mal cliché. Aun así, los dedos de Victor seguían el ritmo de la melodía mientras sus ojos escaneaban el lugar: un amplio y elegante departamento que, se notaba, no era la primera vez que recibía esa clase de invitados y estaba preparado para el caos. Las luces eran tenues y la gente bailaba, hablaba y coqueteaba, por lo que su búsqueda se complicaba a cada segundo que transcurría.

Impaciente, Victor chasqueó la lengua. Chris le había asegurado que Yuri Katsuki estaría allí, pero todavía no había encontrado a ninguno de los dos; ni a su mejor amigo ni al chico que quería conquistar. Bebió de su copa y al sentir el frío sabor de su bebida, sus recuerdos de inmediato se trasladaron a los labios de Yuri, a mitad de la pasarela: se veían tan brillantes y húmedos, que Victor aún se preguntaba por qué no los había besado. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora ambos estarían enredados en un apasionado duelo de lenguas.

En el fondo, _Single Ladies_ de Beyoncé, comenzó a sonar, ocasionando que Victor comenzara a reír. Quien fuera que estuviese ambientando esa noche, definitivamente tenía sentido del humor. ¿Acaso él tendría que levantar las manos también?

No fue necesario que lo hiciera… porque alguien lo hizo por él.

Comenzó por unas risas que se transformaron en unos descarados gritos de ánimo. Por inercia, Victor volteó: en el medio de lo que parecía ser una improvisada pista de baile, alcanzó a ver a Chris moviéndose al ritmo de la voz de Beyoncé. Su curiosidad fue en aumento cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el círculo de modelos y diseñadores que se había formado alrededor de él. Abriéndose paso entre las personas, Victor sintió cómo su corazón retumbaba mientras más avanzaba. Y al final, cuando consiguió llegar al frente, su estómago dio un vuelco al encontrarlo: ahí, al lado de Chris, estaba Yuri Katsuki, imitando a la perfección (y hasta mejorando) aquella coreografía que Beyoncé se había encargado de llevar a la fama. Jadeó. Los movimientos eran sensuales, las sonrisas coquetas y sus piernas maravillosas.

Sin embargo, Victor sintió su corazón paralizarse cuando Yuri Katsuki volteó hacia él, como si desde siempre hubiera sabido que estaba allí, le sonrió descaradamente y, siguiendo la voz de la canción señaló a Victor y sus labios se entreabrieron al murmurar coqueto: « _If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_ _._ _»_

* * *

 **III**

 **Los lunares y el color**

El turno de Lady Gaga con _Bad Romance_ llegó. Para ese momento, Yuri, con algunas copas de más, ya era el invitado de honor. Era increíble comparar a ese chico tímido que estaba rogando por no caerse al modelar con el que ahora se deslizaba por la pista como un experto. La vestimenta que había elegido se veía extraordinaria, ciñéndose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Había desabotonado ligeramente su camisa y ahora el sudor, ocasionado por sus sensuales movimientos, hacía brillar su piel.

 _Un pecado._ Yuri Katsuki era un pecado andante.

Victor lo miró un poco más. Comenzó con su rostro, con esos ojos cerrados y aquellos carnosos labios entreabiertos que exigían ser besados. Continuó con los músculos húmedos de su cuello y bajó hasta el hipnótico movimiento de sus caderas. Y fue allí, justo en ese momento, cuando lo vio.

 _El pañuelo_.

De seda azul, con lunares, cuidadosamente colocado en su bolsillo derecho y balanceándose al ritmo de sus caderas y la canción.

 _Un pañuelo azul._

 _El corazón se le paralizó._

Victor había visto suficiente porno gay -pornográficas y no pornográficas, que para el caso, siempre terminaban con sexo desquiciado-, para saber lo que aquello significaba; lo que ese chico indirectamente gritaba en medio de ese arranque descarado de sensualidad: «¡ _Soy pasivo,_ decía _, me encanta el sexo oral!»._

Claro que Victor jamás había visto que ese código _en verdad_ fuera usado, y si no fuera por las películas que Chris le pasaba nunca se hubiera enterado que existía, pero… pero… eso _tenía_ que significar algo, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

Y su amigo, maldito fuese el muy imbécil, parecía haberlo notado ya. Porque cuando Victor se quiso acercar, la mano derecha de Chris ya había comenzado a recorrer el muslo de Yuri, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su trasero. A ese apretado y firme trasero que Victor quería explorar. Y Yuri, sonrojado, lo miraba como si no terminara de enterarse qué demonios estaba pasando.

—Siento interrumpir su baile… —dijo Victor, sujetando la mano de Chris, quien solo levantó su ceja con un rastro de humor brillando en sus ojos—, pero en la pasarela, le prometí a Yuri cuidarlo, ¿no es así?

Yuri, hermosamente ruborizado, lo miró. Y Victor sintió que había ganado el premio mayor cuando el sexy hombre sonrió amplio y se arrojó a sus brazos gritando un profundo _sí_ mientras _CandyMan_ de Christina Aguilera se comenzó a escuchar.

« _A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man_ _..._ _»_

* * *

 **IV**

 **La sorpresa**

Los labios de Yuri aún tenían un regusto a vino caro cuando Victor comenzó a beber de ellos. Suaves, tiernos y calientes. Justo lo que tanto había esperado y necesitado y ahora estaba entre sus brazos. El menor, sin titubeos y con un sonrojo intenso coloreando esas pálidas mejillas, hacía mucho tiempo había tirado sus gafas. Sus manos tocaban y rasguñaban la espalda de Victor, quien nunca imaginó que ese chico del pañuelo azul con lunares fuese tan atrevido.

Le encantaba. Moría por tenerlo en su cama.

Agitado, Yuri se separó. Deslizó la mano por su cabellera, echando hacia atrás sus cabellos y rozando casualmente su entrepierna excitada, tan endurecida que podía verse el contorno de esta gracias al ajustado pantalón. Victor se mordió su labio, admirando el espectáculo, sintiéndose ridículamente caliente por aquella visión. Su cuerpo se estremeció, preguntándose dónde había escondido Yuri Katsuki tanto potencial sexual. Preguntándose, casi ridículamente, si ese hombre que ahora se desnudaba frente a él y dejaba caer despreocupadamente su pañuelo, sabía lo que Victor estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Estás temblando. —Ronca, masculina, descaradamente sensual. Así fue la voz de Yuri cuando se acercó al oído de Victor y su mano le rodeó la cintura. Perplejo, Victor descubrió que era verdad: que su cuerpo parecía derretirse ante el calor de Yuri, y que sus pezones estaban tan sensibles que, parecía, se correría ante el más mínimo movimiento. Y en el momento Yuri lo empujó contra la pared, besándolo frenéticamente y aprisionado en lo alto las muñecas de Victor, fue cuando lo comprendió.

 _Ese chico no era pasivo._

Podía sentirlo en sus caricias, en su lengua, en la manera en la que tocaba y lo besaba. Podía darse cuenta en la manera en la que Yuri lo agarraba por el trasero y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, restregándole su erección y haciéndole enloquecer.

—¡PERO EL PAÑUELO…!  
—Te voy a tratar muy bien, Victor.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar. Porque maldita sea, Yuri estaba ahora lamiendo sus tetillas y masajéando su trasero, y la verdad aquello se sentía bien.

 _Muy bien._

Al diablo el pañuelo.

* * *

 **V**

 **El error**

—¿El pañuelo? —Yuri volteó, bebiendo una taza de café. ¿Cuál taza era esa? Victor debería comenzar a cuidar lo que su amante consumía.  
—Cuando nos conocimos… tú —balbulceó, sonrojándose valientemente—, tú traías un pañuelo en tu bolsillo derecho. ¡Me engañaste!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Victor? —Makkachin, acurrucado a los pies de Yuri, comenzó a girar. Estaba acostumbrado a su paseo matutino con Yuri y ahora estaba reclamando por él—. ¿Por qué recuerdas algo como el pañuelo? Ya sé que en nuestra profesión son importantes los detalles, pero..  
—¡¿No sabes lo que significa?! ¡Seguro que lo traías por esa razón!

Yuri ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. Sus gafas estaban empañadas y una de sus cejas alzadas.

Se veía muy bien.

—¿Cómo voy a saber qué significa? Yo no me vestí esa noche.  
—¿Qué?  
—Después de esa pasarela, la marca me pidió que usara uno de sus atuendos. Por la promoción y los artículos que saldrían después. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Acaso a ti no te pasa lo...? ¿Victor?

—No… tú no sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Yuri se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo.

—¿Que combina con la ropa? —Tras unos instantes de silencio, en los que Victor lo miró como si estuviese pensando en algo muy confuso, Yuri añadió con suave voz—: Por cierto, ¿tu trasero está bien? Anoche…

Ese día, misteriosamente, todos los pañuelos que usaba Yuri, desaparecieron.

A veces, Yuri creía, Victor era muy raro.

Muy raro.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Querido fandom, eres único. Estaré esperando tus maldiciones en mi bunker de protección, reforzado con muchas capas de acero :3. Os quiero. Mil disculpas si se me fue un dedazo. Prefiero publicarlo antes de que me arrepienta, JAJAJAJAJA.

Lista de canciones utilizadas para escribir esta historia:

Vogue de Madonna.

Single Ladies de Beyoncé

Bad Romance de Lady Gaga.

Candy Man de Christina Aguilera.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia!**

 **¡Más gracias si les nace un review para la misma!**

 **¡Excelente fin de semana!**


End file.
